Dysthymia
by Kira92
Summary: Alfred pide permiso por decir Te amo. Matthew rie y le dice que no cree ser capaz de procesar tanto afecto. USA&Canada. Oneshot. Continuación de Lucky Stars


Soy una muuuuy mala persona que re tiene abandonada sus historias.

Pero es que de repente encontre alguien que me ama y que me está ayudando de salir de la depresión. Y sin depresión no estaba encontrando la inspiración para escribir.

Todo vuelve. Paso algo que le pasa a casi todo el mundo por estos pagos en realidad, y necesitaba una hoja en blanco y escribir algo.

Espero les guste. Prometo volver pronto

**Por otro lado, esto podría tomarse como una continuación de Lucky Stars ( /9381519/1/Lucky-stars)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dysthymia<strong>

_Besame así, sin campasión_

* * *

><p>Distimia.<p>

Aceptarlo no era tan difícil.

Era una explicación racional, a un problema que no parecía racional.

Matthew estaba convencido. Tenía distimia.

Y aceptar eso, de repente no era tan terrible.

Distimia era una enfermedad mental (esa era la parte difícil de tragar), pero era hereditaria y le imponía al afectado un estado de depresión temporal (esas dos cosas eran la que hacia que de repente se sintiera más liviano)

Si tenía distimia, entonces ya no se sentía una ser extraño, inútil y abandonado en un frio mundo que no tenía espacio para él. Si tenía distimia entonces era un chico normal que estaba peleando contra la depresión.

Si tenía distimia, entonces solo necesitaba ayuda.

Esa era la parte más dificil de todas. Matthew se negaba a la ayuda profesional.

Pero si tenía distimia, su depresión espontanea que iba y venía entonces era una condición mental que le tocó heredar, y así era más llevadero.

Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta que pase y poco a poco ir aprendiendo a ignorar esos sentimientos de horror y desgarro y dónde todo es un error y sólo puede encerrarse y llorar y llorar hasta calmarse. Hasta que el dolor termine. Dolor que nunca tiene razón.

Sólo era un chico un poco depresivo.

De pequeño solía escribir poemas e historias que no concordaban con el feliz chico que eran. Poemas que hablaban de miedo y fragilidad y de necesidad de protección, de protagonistas que eran fuertes pero ansiaban refugio, de la búsqueda de algo que él no creía carecer: amor. Propio, y ajeno.

_Sólo quería que alguien lo abrace fuerte y diga que está todo bien._

_Aún si todo estaba bien._

La sombra de la distimia siempre estuvo ahí.

De repente ya no estaba tan enojado con el universo.

De repente sentía que podía salir de esto sólo.

Quizás con el mero hecho de entender que no todo era su responsabilidad, que no todo estaba tan mal como se sentía, entonces ahí las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

* * *

><p><em>Distimia<em>

_Trastorno afectivo de carácter depresivo crónico, caracterizado por la b__aja __autoestima __y aparición de un estado de ánimo __melancólico__, triste y apesadumbrado, pero que no cumple con todos los patrones diagnósticos de la __depresión__. Se cree que su origen es de tipo genético-hereditario y que en su desarrollo influirían factores psicosociales como el desarraigo, la falta de estímulos y premios en la infancia, entre otras causas_

* * *

><p>Un mensaje.<p>

¿Qué daño podía hacer un mensaje?

Y sin embargo, estaba casi paralizado.

Uno diría que Alfred Jones es más valiente que eso.

Pero no.

Esta paralizado mirando el celular. Todo esta listo para que escriba el mensaje y lo envíe. La foto de perfil de Matthew lo intimida. Y eso que es un adorable osezno polar. Pero lo intimida igual.

Deja el celular arrepentido. Luego lo vuelve a agarrar arrepentido de nuevo. Y lo deja. Y lo agarra. Está así como medio día. Matthew estuvo en linea un par de veces y todo (y fue aún mas aterrador).

Al final contiene el aire y escribe un_ " __Hola. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? " _y lanza el celular al otro lado de la cama.

La respuesta no tarda. Matthew saluda alegre, con emoticón feliz incluido, y luego pasa a dar los detalles de su lesión. Un mes sin deporte, y dos semanas de rehabilitación. Matthew está que camina por las paredes (o lo hubiera hecho de no tener ser por la bota ortopédicaque hiere su orgullo y se niega a usar)

La conversación se extiende hasta la hora de dormir. Los temas salen y salen.

Para Alfred es increible.

Para Matthew es confuso, pero no se queja, ni se esfuerza por cortar la interacción. Le agrada la atención.

* * *

><p><em>El principal síntoma es el estado de ánimo distímico persistente casi todos los días a lo largo de al menos dos años y con un plazo como máximo de dos meses entre un periodo depresivo y otro<em>

_Otros síntomas pueden ser:_

_Trastornos alimentarios__: inapetencia o __i__ngesta compulsiva__._

_Trastornos del sueño: __insomnio __o __hipersomnia__._

_Sensación de déficit de energía vital (__astenia__), cansancio injustificado, fatiga continua._

_Trastornos de la __memoria __y la capacidad de __concentración__._

_Baja autoestima, sentimiento de incapacidad._

_Sentimiento de desesperanza, __pesimismo__._

_Incapacidad para la __t__oma de decisiones__._

_Aislamiento o __f__obia social__, falta de locuacidad, pérdida de interés por actividades placenteras o por la actividad sexual._

* * *

><p>Es increíble como las lágrimas llegan primero y luego una avalancha de razones de porque él es la peor basura del universo.<p>

Matthew intenta resistir. Al final siempre pasa. Es solo ese momento. Tiene que dejar todos los malos sentimientos salir y luego todo pasa. Se abraza a la almohada y llora todo lo que su distimia quiera llorar.

A lo lejos se escucha la puerta, y Matthew maldice por dentro. Se levanta de un salto y corre a meterse en el baño. Se seca frenéticamente como puede, se lava la cara y trata de respirar calmado. Una vez siente que ha recobrado la compostura sale. Afuera lo saluda alegre Francis, su primo mayor con el cual comparte apartamento.

Matthew apreta los dientes mientras charlan casualmente. Francis no tiene que saber. Nadie tiene que saber. Jamás. Él puede.

La charla termina como empezó, Francis se va a su cuarto y Matthew se queda con su semi soledad y sus cabeza llena de pensamientos depresivos que aún retuercen su interior. Se nota en su cara. Pero nadie nunca va a ver esa cara.

El celular lo hace saltar del susto. _"¡Buen día! ¿Que tal estuvo la facultad hoy?"_

Matthew sonríe sin si quiera saber que lo está haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>El diagnóstico viene dado por la existencia del síntoma principal y alguno de los secundarios de forma persistente y estable, si bien los pacientes pueden experimentar variaciones a lo largo del tiempo en la intensidad de la sintomatología.<em>

* * *

><p>Si fueran un chico y una chica sería muy fácil catalogar esto como una cita. Pero no lo son. Así que Alfred no sabe como sentirse al respecto del hecho que haya pasado a buscar a Matthew después de la facultad y hayan ido a almorzar a Subway.<p>

Curioso considerando que fue él quien lo propuso. Y quién le empezó a hablar a Matthew cada día.

Curioso que en un principio siempre era Alfred quien mandaba el primer mensaje, luego Matthew comenzó a madarle también, por lo general cuando los dos salían de sus respectivas clases, y ahora se mandaban apenas despertaban. Y siempre las conversaciones siguen hasta que uno se quedara dormido tarde en la noche.

Curioso que alli estan, almorzando juntos, y los dos pensando que parece más a una cita que otra cosa.

Alfred está feliz. Y lo muestra. Y su felicidad irradia todo a su alrededor. Si esto es una cita, piensa, entonces es de la mejor que tuvo.

* * *

><p><em>El tratamiento más eficaz es la asociación de fármacos antidepresivos inhibidores de la recaptación de serotonina con las psicoterapias conductuales, cognitivas, psicoanalíticas, interpersonales, de grupo, etc.<em>

_Sin tratamiento, lo habitual es que la distimia evolucione a una __depresión mayor__, llamada "depresión doble"_

* * *

><p>Matthew pensó que una vez entendiendo y aceptando que era todo un trastorno mental, iba a hacer fácil.<p>

Pero los ataques persisten. Con la misma intensidad.

Su promedio se mantiene igual (Desde hace unos 6 meses que había empezado a contabilizarlos). Continua en más o menos un ataque cada 15 días (15,7 exactamente, aunque es meramente un calculo. Por lo general tiene una época de dos a cuatro ataques juntos y luego unas semanas de calma)

Que es un desastre. Que no puede ni mantener en orden su vida y pretende ordenar la de los demás (Francis, Alfred, su mejor amigo Arthur, el equipo de hockey del cual era capitán), que va a fallar en su carrera, y si no falla como estudiante lo hará como profesional, que siempre toma las peores decisiones, que nadie va a quererlo jamás, que su cara es horrible, que su pelo una maraña.

Hay mensajes esperando por el en su celular. Lo escuchó sonar. Ve la luz de las notificaciones. Por la cantidad de mensajes, es Alfred.

Prefiere esperar un poco para contestar. No quiere caer en la tentación de pedir ayuda.

Matthew se niega a la ayuda. Sea de un familiar, de una amigo, de un profesional. Matthew no quiere dar lástima, ni quiere fármacos.

Matthew es fuerte. Viene soportando esto hace años. Puede soportar un ataque más.

Solo un poco más y la calma volverá y de su depresión solo quedarán sus ojeras.

* * *

><p><em>La distimia es una patología que dura años. Son pocas las personas que se recuperan completamente. Lo habitual es que el tratamiento, sin resolverlo completamente, mejore significativamente el cuadro clínico, precisando el mantenimiento de la terapia de modo crónico.<em>

* * *

><p>Se abrazaban todo el tiempo. Ambos necesitaban la cercanía, se sentía bien, y se había vuelto adictivo. Podían estar tirados abrazados, y estaba todo bien. Sin hablar, sin nervios, disfrutando la cercanía. Alfred está en la gloria cuando se abrazan.<p>

Casi se besan. O eso cree. Él le sostuvo la cara, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Había varios centímetros aún, pero ahí estaban. Mirándose. Matthew no soportó mucho sin embargo, y se zafó de la situación con la rapidez de un reflejo.

Una pena piensa Alfred.

Su celular vibra en el bolsillo (hace rato que lo mantiene en silencio todo el día para no molestar a los demás con el constante torrente de mensajes que le llegan)

Matthew es un chico tan dulce que no le es dificil mostrarle afecto. No le cuesta abrirse y mostrarle todo lo que tiene para ofrecer.

"_Perdón, es que me cuesta procesar afecto digamos. Ya me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos"_dice el último mensaje que cierra una larga conversación que ya ni sabe como empezó y que abarca más de un tema ala vez.

"_Ok, que descanses! Y como parece que te molesta que te lo diga__n__: Te quiero, Matthew"_

"_Yo también, Alfred. Ahora a dormir, los dos. Mañana hay clases"_

Matthew parece quedarse dormido porque no contesta más.

Alfred sonríe de punta a punta. No puede ni le interesa esconder lo feliz y cálido que se siente.

* * *

><p><em>La depresión no es un signo de debilidad. Si no de que alguién ha tenido que ser fuerte por demasiado tiempo<em>

* * *

><p>A Matthew le tiemblan las manos mientras tipea la respuesta. ¿Tan difícil es devolver un te quiero? Alfred se había dicho tantas veces ya.<p>

Tantas que estaba confundido de lo que Alfred quería, de lo que él quería, de lo que era todo esto.

Las lágrimas queman y el ataque es inevitable.

Un te quiero no debería generar tal reacción. Pero Matthew se deja caer a la cama y procede casi con rutina.

Matthew no cree que jamás alguien lo pueda querer.

Matthew se odia y por eso no puedo dejar que nadie lo quiera como Alfred parece quererlo.

Y se odia por odiarse y por no devolver un simple pero significativo te quiero y todo es un ciclo sin fin que siempre termina haciéndolo volver a su cueva de tristeza. Infinita, pura y absorbente tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>Las malos tiempos pasan. Los buenos también.<em>

* * *

><p>De fondo, la banda sonora de la película sigue sonando mientras los títulos ruedan.<p>

Los dos muchachos están muy ocupados muriendo de nervios.

Matthew está acostado, y a los lados de su cabeza están los brazos de Alfred que lo sostienen a centimetros de su cara.

Está oscuro, así que Matthew no tiene que preocuparse de a donde poner sus ojos, o de si cerrarlos o no. Alfred está muy cerca. Es un beso. Tenía que ser un beso. Pero Matthew se paraliza sobre el colchón y siente como cada centímetro de su piel se pega a la sabana. Él no va hacerlo. No sabe como hacerlo. Su panza es un revoltijo de nervios y cada segundo dura un mes.

Meses después, tendrían discusiones y discusiones sobre quién fue el que beso al otro.

Lo importante es que no saben quién se movió pero al fin se besan.

Y es hermoso y extraño y suave y dulce y están horas sólo besándose y abrazándose porque no se animan a nada más.

Alfred pide permiso por decir Te amo.

Matthew rie y le dice que no cree ser capaz de procesar tanto afecto.

Alfred decide contenerse y respetar la restricción.

Matthew, aunque no lo cree posible y siente que es muy pronto y tiene miedo, desea que lo diga. Casi tanto como viene deseando hace semanas que lo bese.

* * *

><p><em>Y es que nunca estamos solos.<em>

_Siempre hay una luz tras el horizonte..._

* * *

><p>Alfred es feliz con que Matthew le diga Te quiero. Es un enorme avance contra los simples yo tambien que recibía antes. Siente que es un enorme progreso.<p>

Pero él mismo quiere más. Él es puro afecto y expresión y quiere gritar sus sentimentos.

Alfred cuando ama, ama con todo lo que tiene.

Y cuando es de noche y están besándose en la cama y aunque lo más lejos que lleguen sea a unos tímidos besos en el cuello y un par de mordidas en la oreja; cuando Matthew le deja saber a su manera sutil pero efectiva que _no es justo _que le hable al oído porque _le _puede y _mucho, _no puede contenerse:

-Te amo-susurra contra la oreja que estuvo torturando hacía unos segundos-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Para Matthew es demasiado.

Demasiado estímulo para su mente de cero autoestima y su cuerpo que no conoce otro cariño que no sea fraternal.

Se quiebra ahí mismo.

Está oscuro para que Alfred lo vea, pero se da cuenta.

Se da cuenta que el otro está llorando y que es su culpa. Piensa en alejarse, pero no le dura ni un segundo, no lo soporta y lo abraza. Fuerte. Y Matthew se deja abrazar sin huir.

Matthew ya no soporta y se lo cuenta todo. No le queda otra opción además. Empezar a llorar cuando alguien te dice Te amo (y más cuando lo dice tan pero tan dulcemente) amerita una buena explicación. Siente que se lo debe hace tiempo asi que empieza a hablar.

Le habla de su ataques, de su depresión, de que esa es la razón por la que siempre dice que le cuesta procesar afecto, de porque le cuesta tanto decir te quiero aún a dos meses de que están saliendo, de como contabiliza los ataques, de que creía que tenía distimia.

Alfred lo escucha, lo abraza, lo consuela.

-Shhh. Tranquilo-murmura en la oscuridad mientras le sostiene la mejilla-Te prometo que vamos a superar esto. Juntos. Todo va a estar bien.

Matthew lo abraza y su mente está en trance.

_Sólo quiero que alguien me abrace y diga que está todo bien._

_Aún si todo está bien._

Matthew quiere escuchar ese Te amo mil veces más. Aun si lo quiebra y returce y quema cada vez que lo escucha, no quiere que desaparezca jamás

** FIN**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_( Si aún hay alguién ahí, gracias. )_**

Definiciones mayormente de wikipedia.

La frase debajo del titulo es una canción de Camila "Bésame"


End file.
